Europe
﻿﻿﻿This is where voice banks created in the European continent and islands '''go. This means that countries not included in the European Union can also put their banks here, as long asthey are still on the continent. ''Note: ''This list is not based on the nationality of the UTAUloid but of its creator. Whether they have emmigrated from another country or not. If the creator holds citizenship in a said country, that is where their UTAUloid/utau should be in the list (E.g, a Turkish expat that lives in France can have their utau under the French list). However, if you have '''dual citizenship, then it depends on which of the countries involved you record the bank in (E.g, a British American or an American British person could call their bank British or American depending on whether it was recorded in the UK or the US. However, that would mean having to place your utau under the "North American" Category.). Albanian Utauloids ﻿Choshinsei Uchune, Kika Yayame Andorran Utauloids ﻿ Armenian Utauloids Austrian Utauloids Ageha Hayashiko , Chris Hayashiko, Cora Ichima, FoFo Hayashiko, mitsuki, keiko, Kurata Kaori Mimiko Amai, RU-01 Mugi, Tojo Batorie, Judith Nitedula Azerbaijani Utauloids ﻿ Belarussian Utauloids ﻿ Belgian Utauloids Spicane Rira , Genshine Kyuu, Genshine Roku, Yuwakune Megami, Mirakyo Mirakuroid, Yosei Yokinane, Shimenon, Lupe Deruta Bosnian & Herzegovinan Utauloids British Utauloids Haruko Tsuchiya Onohara Fumiko, Akatsuki Hare ,bob kasieenr, gyeryr57 56375, 865356734, KeiDi, Miji Okusetorane, Suika Irie, Bobbi Navine, Kachi TemesNyane Nijineko, Masamine Akane, Hirokine Akane, Aimine Akane, Penginoid, Kenji Torane, Abz Batone, scones natsu, Ryouki Raiden, Rhym Matsuki, Teiryuuma Dendoune, Yasha "Puu" Onpu, Yami Shikasai, Hanabi Suchi-mu, Koshiki No, Kontan Herutsu, Koinu Puchi, Kuroko Horonigai, Lucetta Hoshi, Mitsune Kurono, Kioko Hayashi, Mono Kura, Olika, Chi Tsukiko, Yua Raiden, Tsukiki Mona, Reiki Sakurane, Fabura Yumene, Miipanoshio (Nekoloid), Akkasane Fenix, Hibiki Kazuhiko, Ataka Hasegawa Bulgarian Utauloids Mai Murasaki, Karena Minato Croatian Utauloids ﻿Lyric, Suzuki Tomoyo Cypriot Utauloids ﻿ Czech Utauloids ﻿Drayo Ryuune, Tomase Shai Danish Utauloids ﻿Hikou Tsubasa, Riku Nekoma, MAY Ishikawa, JUNE Kaihatsune, JANUARY Fuyuhana, FEBRUARY Dekiaine, NOVEMBER Ameshita, DECEMBER Tsugine, Mayamo Kokoro(WIP), Koukaon Ousei, Asuzana Chouko Kazuki Dutch Utauloids Yuki Mahou, Tahirah, Bruta Vlam, Xiao Ling, Zero, Yuugi Hakune, Eri Kokorone, Yuugure Shunka, Yoake Shunka, Hanami Hoshino, Touko Yukine (spanish utauloid actually, but created in the Netherlands), Yoshikuni Michiyo(is actually a mix of Dutch,English, and Japanese) Eisu Shojone, Makoto NIKPOID, Ikuyo Yasujiro, Fushi Murasaki Oki Shizuka (Japanese VB by a Dutch voicer, Is working on a Dutch VB) Rozari Kuroha Estonian Utauloids ﻿Akumane Mi, Christopher 5XR Finnish Utauloids ''(Known as Finloids) Kotoki Ai, Aki Aine, Aki tsurunen , Hayato Bakane, Mai Futane, MeiLin, Niyuki VAPD, Saiko Ginshuu, Windy Kazeyama, Mino Kurone, Yoake Nikki , Rakurai Yasuo , Jasumin Jantai , Nolae Kimochine , Nolan Kimochine , Cheri Doyobi , Chanter Encore , Aino Erufu, Mirai Kokone , Suri Takurami , Ichigo Bijou , UNI , Waninashi , Yugana Tori , Akarui Aite , Teppo , Tokane Aki , Tokane Kiia, Alexander , Shirone Tomoko , Tartsukka, Kosame Panka , Nonomura Ritsu , Kiku Kasane, C-D, Ari Koya, Kita Mao , Marisa, Shiki Kio, Koneko Hohote, (half) Roosaamu , Eji Shioya, Shou Aokawa, LISA, Saruloid, Miyuki, Sointu-F3 , Mizune Meron, Sarumi, Linda Midorine , Kajsa Mäntysaari, Hizuru Rimikkusu, Yume Kuro , Yume Aiiko, Lychee, BEAstLoid French Utauloids Pauline Kanaky Trisha Miraion, Evan Mogioto, Lulu Bakakoe, Kriss Futarine, Kelly Futarine, John Michine, Amy Kiryokune, Kyle Futarine, Lea Ryoumine, Monty Futarine, Mio Yoshine, Gabriella Hayarine, Kimi Koine, Sakura Makkane, Hitomi Fujine, GLaDIS, Gwendalyn Ikine, Lilla Amaine, Kimberley Hyourine, Alice Tookune, Lisa Genteine, Diana Kamine, Georges Otsune, Luna Tsukine, Sunny Hine, Kristine Futarine, Lionel Akaioto, Yami Aku, Marie Kagekine, Carla Toshiuene, Lara Miraion, Kevin Futarine, Kate Futarine, Melanie Kusarune, Fanny Shimane, Guren Nataku, Hitomine Amai, Ryune Jack, Ciel Sekaine, Kyu Yamada, Yûu, Bee Yuki, Tibo Hauku , Namidane Haru, Kikaine Eliot, Imane Kami, Burakku, Musume Shounenne, Derp, Hoshizora Sakana, Inori Natsu, Im Lei Zi, BSUP01 恵音བཀྲ་ཤིས། KEINE Tashi, Jun Chiharu , Akira Chiharu , L@ST , Etto Daijoubuka , Saki Kumone , Shun Koike , Yumiko Otone , Miyuki Shiroine, Mireiju, Sayaka Misui ,Nomi Yumene, Emily liar, Mizuoto Kirameku, Hane Datenshi, Ikan Datenshi, Machine Xelir, Fura Heichiyu , Chiro Heichiyu , Kozatsu Heichiyu , AK!HO Kuroi Hoshi Georgian Utauloids German Utauloids Niji Shinfonii, Yumi Kyoku, Akemi Shinfonii, Usagi, Miko Mami, Nemui Uta, Zenne Akuma, Kaninchen, Arisa Kuratagawa, Tsuki Kuratagawa, Kojiro Akutagawa, Kana Akutagawa, NYO, Misa Chikanatsu, Yomi Shimotsuki, Sorako Utakami, Maxy Sasayaku, Kyra Sasayaku, Ryosuke Sasayaku, Pia Amaiko, Clear Amaiko, Keo Henkone, Tama Henkone, MARiKO, San Kanashimi, Kanae Shirota Diana Kunikida, Takeru Kunikida, Risu, Fen Chou, Fai Chou, Arthur Orijima, Replica Kumono, Ongaku Tsukiomi, Beryll Heliodora, Chiako Ayumi, Nitori Suzuno, Miyako Hoshibashi, Mitsuko Hoshibashi, Duyen, Chinatsu Shichirobei, Kumori Taiyone, PORTABLE BOX, Lenny, Mayuko Haruke, Sheela, DEiDEi,Lime Raimune,Shinshiya, Itsuby Meheria, C, Tsuki Sutariba, Naoki Toumeine, ALiCE, Finnian, Naoko Toumeine, Tsuyo Sutariba, Ren Shimotsuki, MARI, NORI, Yoshirou, Ayame, ASAMI, Warune Greek Utauloids Ratao Girine Hungarian Utauloids Haruka Orenji, Nero C, Yume Neiko, Mamoru Kyo, Lizabelle Wave, Kimi Neiko,Rakki Meiyonine, Hiro Sasaki, -Kotori-, Besu Suzume Icelandic Utauloids Uchiha Irene Irish Utauloids Haruka Suzuki, Noboru Kimura, Momoe Fukui Italian Utauloids Jasminetea, Arianna Leone, Franco Wakaine, Amai Harukaze, Lunet Nichiion, Sol Nichiion, Dan Soviy, Riiko Soviy, Luciano Inorene, Mia Utau, Kumi Angel, Josephine Cobra, Nubi Piovane,Matsu Dodo, Punizione Kazakhstani Utauloids (From Areas Within Europe) Latvian Utauloids Lichtenstein Utauloids Lithuanian Utauloids Roman RoNe Shadoo Harotsu Koshima Horata Koshima Luxembourgish Utauloids Shinka Orihara Macedonian Utauloids Maltese Utauloids Manx Utauloids Yuko Amaya Moldovan Utauloids Metarune Yoru,Metarune Naito , Iuliana,Felexy Monacan Utauloids Montenegran Utauloids Norwegian Utauloids Meruku Kageru, Sora Kageru, Yawarakai Nadeshiko, Yumi Watase, Yuune Mito, Yuune Sato, Erāne Xei, Anna Saw, Andrew Saw Polish Utauloids Ryszard Anioł, Andrzej Lis, Clarissa, Nuta Kurone, Sasayaki Hikari, Haita Rigi, Touma Vill, .wave, RINGO, Akogare Nazomeita, Akumu, sample, Oto Kakoi, kyoofu, Fumeine Azuma, Pandora.exe, Emma Nikai, Kuma Nikai, Ajiata Chouka, Julia, JESS, Dżemuloid, Echiko Matsuri, Himawari Utarine, Taiyō Paul Portuguese/Brazillian Utauloids Karime Miyu, Michioto Kolimi, Desune Moralix, Kagayakune Mitsuko ,Victor Miyakawa Yoshiyuki, Aline Enbukyoku, Kokoro Agata, Charloutte, Kokoro Kuroshiro, NULU, Sazaki Mei, Krad D. Ark Romanian Utauloids LIA, CRINA, Alexa Dragoon, RV 01 Matt,RV 03 Erik Russian Utauloids (From Areas Within Europe) Danshi Ne, Ai Ne, Milka Koe, Mbrella, Doemu, Liana Madonyeeru, Ryoko Kowane, SOFTloid, Seven Osamine, Kuri Masakoto, Rigi Haita, Mio Hanane, Kaika Sakura, Anno Kotonami,Metarune YoruMetarune Naito,Akaine Chi,Error 502 Bad Gateway,Error 404 Not Found,Akaine Chiyo,Kira,Amai, Kriper. Albus Korde San Marino Utauloids =Serbian Utauloids= Rie Yukimura Yumi Minami Slovak Utauloids Yon Rokune Slovenian Utauloids Liro Kaze Spanish Utauloids Hana Akarayaki, Stella Hoshine, Ami Ichigawa,Yumi ichigawa,Kimi Ichigawa,Touko Yukine (spanish but created in the netherlands),Yume Shoraine, Sonia Melody,Nekonochi Akuma, Riki Sixton, Kori Twelves and ANUBIS, Violet Aura Swedish Utauloids Ichigo Yumene , Kimiko Hidene, Miki Yukine, Whatshisname, DaiOuji, Kai Kim, KaiKai Kim, Yuett Egao, Youe Egao, Iak Yukai, Ouy Yukai, KUBI SHUNE, MEGAne, KUBIKO SHUNE, Kurai Tenshine , Mikan Naito, Yuri, Fukai Yoru, Kero Kaeru, Sami Sarune, Ella Persson Swiss Utauloids Luki Hayakawa, Saruma Kisekine , Miraculeuse Elégante, Metama Ayume, Turkish Utauloids 'Esra '''(half turkish half dutch) Zaki Can ECE (an Turkish utau) Hirata Shou Ukrainian Utauloids Kotori Shizune, Wasabi Otsukonomi, Chanoyu Teapot, VIKOTORO VIKO,Heiwa, Vanilla Category:UTAU oversea